The Dark King
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: I was a relatively normal girl until some psycho faeries decided to crash my life. Now I'm on the run, being hunted by a wickedly handsome faery(wait... did I just say that?), and basically being a criminal. And what did I do? Nothing. Oh wait, is being a half breed with a all-so-powerful Mom being a crime? I don't think so... Hi, I'm Andrea Jackson, and welcome to my crazy life.
1. Surprises

**The Dark King**

**By Jasmine Lita Everdeen**

**Hi guys! This is my 1****st**** fanfic for the Iron Fey series, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review! This will feature characters from the Iron Fey series, but also some new ones too! Oh yes, it isn't set in America, sadly. I have never been there, and since the Nevernever exists on another plane entirely, there should be trods all over the place, so it is set in Australia!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Iron Fey! But I do own the characters that you have never heard of before!**

**1**

Ah, joy. It's that time again.

The time for the celebration of the _wonderful_ high school of Nelson! The time for getting drunk, getting some, and carrying accidental babies!

My name is Andrea Jackson. I'm basically the worst cynic in the world, as my best friend Robert would tell you. I insult, use sarcasm and am brutally honest.

And yes, I'm a girl. A girl with curly thick brown hair, glittering brown eyes and an evil expression on her face. Again, something that Robert would tell you. I don't think I'm that evil, personally. Let's just say you don't want me as your enemy.

I lived in a respectable house, with a mum, dad and a little sister. My little sister's name was Gabrielle, and in my opinion, was more loved than me. She got the biggest room in the house, and I got the attic.

Harry Potter déjà vu, anyone?

My phone beeped. It's a flip-phone, just to show what I get as a phone. Compare that to Gabrielle's iPhone 5c. I flipped it open, and it is a text from Rob.

**Guess what I heard about the fest?**

I grinned. I could always depend on Rob to get into mischief and hear things that aren't meant to be heard by his ears.

**Dunno. Old Baldy got the Party Poopers to play?** I texted back to him.

**Better.**

**Meet at Kafe Café? I gotta do some h/w.**

**Deal. Meet u in 10.**

I flipped shut the phone, grabbed my faded green bag and headed out of my room.

"Going to the café to study, Mum!" I called as I rushed down the stairs.

"Whatever! Just be back by 9!" she yelled back.

Just goes to show how much she cares.

I headed out the door, and flagged down the bus. I scanned my Go Card, and plopped down onto a seat. For a moment, I thought I caught sight of a midget that seemed to be made out of shadow on the next seat, but I blinked and it was gone.

_Good God, now I'm hallucinating. _I thought.

After a few minutes, the bus pulled up at Kafe Café. I waved at the bus driver as I stepped off. I looked around for Rob, and I caught sight of a boy around 17 years old with dark hair and stunning silver eyes looking at me. My stomach did a little flop at the sight of him.

"Princess!" Rob's familiar voice yelled.

I turned away from the boy and saw Rob's shock of red hair first before I actually saw the rest of his body. His face featured his customary grin, with his green eyes glittering with mirth. His lanky frame barely managed to fit on the wicker chair. His ratty shirt had been covered by an equally ratty hoodie.

I made a beeline to the table, falling into the chair.

"Hey, Robbie!" I said, pulling out my sheaf of homework. "Kurumi drowned me in Japanese homework because I _accidently_ said shit when I spilt my water on my worksheet."

He grimaced. "I feel you, Andi." He leaned forward, resting his chin on his laced fingers. "I found out… that Baldy has gotten his wife pregnant so he can't go to the fest."

My pencil dropped from my hand and onto the Japanese worksheet.

"Are you freaking serious?" I gasped. Baldy never missed a single fest to make hell for us.

Rob leaned back, his hands behind his head, a self-satisfying smirk on his face. "Yep!"

"Yes!" I practically roared, jumping up from my seat and punching the air.

Every person in the café stared at me like I had no head.

Rob stood up. "Let's skip the homework, princess. Let's go somewhere fun!" he said.

I eyed my homework, apprehensive. "I need to get this done before tomorrow, though…"

Rob waved his hand dismissively. "It will get done, trust me. Are you the Andrea that I know or not?"

I glared at him, but then shoved my homework into my bag. "Fine. But it better be fun." I warned him.

Rob's smile grew wider and it looked like it would spilt his face in half. "I love it when you talk my language, princess."

I gave him a death glare. "Don't call me princess."

He laughed.

I picked up my bag and we ran out of the shop. We slowed down, and I started talking.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, trying to catch my breath. I prefer long distance sprints at a slow pace than a short one really fast.

"My mum gave me 5 bucks because I helped her out with the walls. We were painting. So I thought to celebrate the news about the fest, we can buy drinks and stuff!"

I stepped back. "Robbie, I don't think you should spend money on me-"

"Oh, psh," Rob used his hand to literally wave it away. "My treat, princess."

I glowered at him, but caved. "Fine."

We stopped outside the corner shop.

"Sprite please." I said as Rob headed inside.

I waited outside, shivering as a cold breeze blew across my body. A hand touched by shoulder.

Barely stifling a scream, I jumped and turned around. The boy that I saw before, the one with the silver eyes, towered over me. My own eyes widened, and I stepped back, balling my hands into fists, ready for a fight.

Good thing I do kung fu.

"Princess, I got strawberry clouds as well-" Rob's voice stopped.

He came down the steps and hugged me protectively.

"What do you want, Keirran?" he snarled.

Never in my life had I heard Rob use that tone of voice. I frowned. I don't remember when I first met Rob. It's like he was always there for me.

"The Iron Queen demands her presence." Said the guy, Keirran.

"Look," I broke in, stepping out of Rob's embrace and glaring at both of them. "First, who is the Iron Queen? Second, why are you stalking me, Keirran or whatever your name is, and third, Robbie why do you hate him?"

Rob blinked. "I don't hate Keirran. I _detest_ him. And if you knew what he was hiding, you would too."

Rob sent a scathing look at Keirran. "Let's go, Andrea. We don't need to hang around with His Royal Highness anymore."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"You can't hide the truth from her any longer, Goodfellow." Keirran called after us.

Rob muttered something under this breath that sounded suspiciously like a curse. "I don't intend to, ice boy." He retorted.

After a few minutes, I deemed the atmosphere safe to talk.

"Robbie," I said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face me. "What's up?"

Rob shook his head. "It's nothing, Andrea. Forget it."

His words slid over me strangely, like he was forcing me to forget. Something wasn't quite right here, but I decided to let it drop.

The bus pulled up at the curb.

"Come with you?" offered Rob, his fingers still curled around mine.

"Sure."

We got onto the bus, both scanning our Go Cards. I sat down, but my blood ran cold. Miss Hook-Up-Queen Wendy sat behind me.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Dirty Stinker and the Rat." Said Wendy disdainfully.

I stiffened. Last year I had to wear my dirty army coloured sneakers every day because my mum and dad didn't bother to get me new things and the shoes had to endure going through mud, so in the end it produced an rather… interesting aroma.

The bus pulled up at the stop near my house.

"Bye, Dirty!" snickered Wendy.

Rob's hand tightened on mine, and he muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, Wendy started screaming. I tried to look back, but Rob forced me to catch up with him as he ran out of the bus. The last thing that I noticed is that there was an interesting smell coming from Wendy's direction.

**This story is going to be based on the Iron King, and it is similar in plot as well.**

**Please review! I will reply to all of them!**

**If I get 5 reviews or more I will post the next chapter.**


	2. Puck

**Thanks to the reviews I got so far!**

**Guest: I know what it is like to not be awake in the morning and have people renovate your room! -_-; I'm afraid I can't give too much away because that is in the plot… but reading your review made me smile! Yeah, I love The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter! I couldn't really think of a last name, so I 'borrowed' Percy's last name. Thanks for being the first reviewer!**

**Guest No. 2: Thank you! I'm sure that I'm not that good… but thanks anyway!**

**Cassie Highlands: Aw, thx! There is the update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, but I'm still dreaming about the day when I finally own the Iron Fey series…**

* * *

We walked a few paces, but I stopped.

"Robbie," I said, turning to face him and stopping. "Tell me what is going on."

He avoided my gaze. "It's nothing, princess, okay?"

I gave him a look.

"It's just that I know Kierran, and he knows me, and we have some bad history." He said.

I wasn't buying it. "Then why did he call you Goodfellow? Isn't that a character from the school play?"

"It's nothing."

"Fine." I snapped. "Be that way. See you later."

I spun around and stomped off. What was so bad that Rob had to hide it from me? Tears blurred my vision, but I shook them away. Andrea Jackson _never_ cries. Never ever.

I heard Rob calling to me from behind, but I don't give any notice that I heard. I walked up the hill that cuts straight into my street, and i heard footsteps behind me. Someone grabbed me and pushed me down the hill. With a shriek, I tumbled down, my bag cutting into my side.

_What the hell_, I thought.

I managed to push my feet under me, and I stood up. Sadly, my body was still moving, so I was forced to run down the rest. I finally came to a stop, grass stuck on my face, one inch from the trunk of a tree.

The creepy stalker guy, Kierran, jumped lightly from the tree. To say I screamed was an understatement.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat, massaging my ribs.

His silver eyes bored into my eyes. He snorted.

"Goodfellow still hasn't told you."

"Who the hell is Goodfellow?!" I yelled.

He looked at me strangely. "You don't know who he is? Robin Goodfellow?"

I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. Yep, the guy who thinks we live in A Midsummer Night's Dream is still there. He must be wrong in the head. "I have no idea who or what you are talking about."

"Your best friend?"

"My best friend's name is Robert Seelie. Seriously? You think that he is Robin Goodfellow?" I rolled my eyes.

I must make a quick getaway. Something told me that I shouldn't trust him. I slung my bag back onto my shoulder. "Um, nice talking to you and everything, but I must go…"

I ran off. I'm not proud of it, but these days people must be aware that rapists and murderers and stuff are out there.

Robin Goodfellow? My best friend is Robin Goodfellow, the infamous trickster of the Summer Court – hey, I read, okay? – and can do magic? _Whoa, Andrea. _I thought. _You're getting way ahead of yourself. There is no way Robbie can be Robin. I mean, there are no such things as faeries, magic and Faeryland. _

But it sort of made sense. I don't know anything about Rob, not really. I don't know his family or his history. Does he have siblings? Has he ever fallen in love?

I banged into the house, and checked my watch. 5pm and it's already getting dark. Without a word to my mum or dad, I climb the stairs and up to ladder to the attic.

I had redecorated, the colour tone now is blues and purples and silvers and whites. Basically winter colours. Hey, I like winter!

I pulled my phone out. _3 unread messages._ It said. I opened them up.

**4:25- Princess, please reply. Seriously, it's really important. You need to know something.**

**4:39- Andrea, seriously. This isn't a joke. I really need you to text me back. There this something that you need to know.**

**4:59- Oh my god, I have made a mess of things. Andrea, please. Let me explain. There is something that could kill you if you don't know it. Text me back or call!**

Wow, what a drama queen. All he probably wanted to tell me is that he can't attend the fest. I flopped onto my bed and slid my laptop towards me.

_Robin Goodfellow_, I typed into Wikipedia. It popped up.

**Puck's euphemistic 'disguised' name is 'Robin Goodfellow' or 'Hobgoblin', in which 'Hob' may substitute for 'Rob'.**

Holy-

Okay, Andrea. Calm down. It could be a coincidence-

HOLY SHIT! My best friend is a FREAKING FAERY!

I fell off the bed and landed on the wood, banging my head. But I hardly noticed the pain. Robert Seelie is Robin Goodfellow. Holy mother of God… I stared up at the beams of the roof. Why did he hide this from me? Why is he here? Isn't he like the jester of King Oberon of the Seelie Court or something?

Robert Seelie and Seelie Court… Dear God. It's real.

Something grabbed my arm that was lying under the bed, digging its claws into my skin. I cried out, tugging my arm back. The thing snarled. I lifted my hand, and my eyes practically popped out of my head. It's a shadow thing, like on the bus. Its claws are buried deep in my flesh of my arm. I shook it off, wincing as blood flowed freely from the wounds. It jumped back, snarling and snapping at me. I grabbed my archery set off my table, drew an arrow back with trembling fingers, and let it fly.

The shadow creature sprang at me, dodging the arrow and sinking its teeth into my leg. I fell onto the ground, spots dancing in front of my eyes.

Suddenly, something else crashed through my window, landing on my bed.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" a very familiar voice yelled.

"I don't know! Just help me!" I managed to grit out, struggling to stay conscious.

Robbie tore the black thing away, and plunged what seemed like a dagger into it. It melted away, shrieking.

He dropped to the ground beside me, pulling out what seemed like bandages and… a bottle of champagne?

"What's the occasion?" I croaked out, weakly pointing to the bottle.

Robbie sighed. "As sarcastic as ever, hey? Why didn't you text me back? I know that you checked it!" He poured a cup of the champagne. "Here. Drink this."

He helped me up, his hand at the small of my back. My shirt had ridden slightly up when I was being attacked by the shadow thing, and his hand on my bare skin sent electric pulses up my back. Not literally, of course, otherwise I would be a fried Andrea, but it sure felt like that.

I sipped the champagne slowly, and gasped. It tasted of nothing, and everything. It tasted of twilight and mist, moonlight and frost, emptiness and longing. I slumped against Robbie's chest, it was so strong. Reality blurred at the edges, wrapping me in a fuzzy haze. I felt sick and sleepy all at once.

When my vision cleared, my leg and arm was wrapped in white bandages.

"Okay, Robbie," I said, attempting to stand up. "What's going on? And don't say it's nothing, or I will murder you."

Rob's smirk was back on his face, but his green eyes that I know so well were serious. "Princess, I got something to tell you."

"Is it about you being Robin Goodfellow, the Nevernever and psychotic faeries being real?"

Rob's smirk grew wider. "You stole the words right out of my mouth, Princess. Call me Puck."

I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"What, I have you ask you for you to tell me? What kind of crazy rule is that?"

Rob/Puck put his hands up. "I can tell no lies."

I glared at him some more, and I realized that the tips of his ears are pointed. Guess he really is a faery. "Yeah, right." I said. "But why are those evil faeries targeting me?"

His smirk disappeared and he furrowed his eyebrows, an expression that I have never seen on his face. Rob/Puck tended to regard life as a huge joke. "I dunno. I've never seen that type before. I shouldn't have left you alone today, I should have watched over you!" he muttered, pulling his fiery red hair.

I hugged him. He smelt like apples and sunshine. "Hey, don't worry about it, Puck. I just have a flesh wound."

He didn't look reassured. "Andrea, you really don't know what can happen if a random faery targets you. You would have died if I didn't come in."

I drew back from the hug. "You fell in."

A smile flickered at the edges of his mouth. "The thing is, I think we need to go see Meghan. She might know the answer."

Puzzled, I combed my memory for the name 'Meghan'. Nope, never heard it before. "Who's Meghan? And where does she live?"

Puck grinned a shark smile, showing his teeth. "Do you fancy a holiday to Nevernever?"

* * *

**Cliffy! I know, I'm horrible, but my writer instincts said to end it here, so I did! This is a pretty long chapter, but it didn't really take a long time to write. **

**Have you heard West Coast by Lana Del Rey? It's awesome! It's different from what she usually sings, but it's good!**

**Something is happening between Puck and Andrea! Why is Kierran 'stalking' Andrea? All will be revealed in the next few chapters! Please review! **


End file.
